Definition of Love
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Definisi cinta ketika seorang Akabane Karma galau / Sequel from 'Secret'


**Definition of Love**

 **Assassination Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Arisa-Amori27**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, tak sesuai EYD, Typo(s) berterbangan, Shonen-ai, OOC**

 **Sequel from 'Secret'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemuruh guntur terdengar membahana membelah angkasa. Hujan deras menghujam bumi bertubi-tubi. Dingin menusuk tulang hingga darah terasa ikut membeku. Bunyi percikan air yang berkecipak seiring dengan langkah-langkah bocah kecil. Aroma hujan dihirup, memberikan sensasi menyegarkan.

Pemuda bersurai merah nampak menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela. Telinganya tersumpal _earphone_ , pandangannya tak luput dari jalanan sepi. Iris tembaganya menyayu seperti kehilangan nyawa, wajahnya pucat pasi dan kantung mata besar menggantung di bawah kelopak mata. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, menghasilkan irama selaras dengan _beat_ lagu yang tengah ia putar.

Akabane Karma nampaknya tengah galau. Tak disangkal dari penampilannya yang terkesan _cool_ dan rapih menjadi berantakan. Lihatlah, kemeja keabuan yang dipadu dengan celana _training_ , tak _matching_ ? tentu saja. Entah gerangan apa yang membuat pemuda bermarga Akabane tersebut jadi kacau balau. Wajahnya menggambarkan ketergelisahan mendalam. Sebentar-sebentar mengacak frustasi rambutnya.

"Ck! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" Gumam Karma terdengar tajam.

Sontak, ia menyabet ponselnya, menulis pesan singkat sebelum mengirimkan pada seseorang dan setelah itu menelungkupkan kepalanya. Kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya berputar, efek dari kurang tidur. _Earphone_ -nya ia abaikan sejenak, mengusir keramaian yang diciptakan dari musik.

Ia meraih majalah yang tersedia di meja. Membuka-bukanya sebentar, sebelum kedua irisnya tertuju pada artikel yang terletak pada pojok kanan bawah halaman. Artikel bertuliskan _'Bagaimana definisi cintamu hari ini ?'_ tercetak dengan ukuran sedang.

Karma sebenarnya pesimis. Ia sendiri tak tau arti cinta pada hakekat sebenarnya.

Cinta. Satu kata, namun ambigu definisinya.

 _Cinta itu apa ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini kopi susunya tuan. Silahkan menikmati"

Lamunan Karma terbuyar sejenak, ketika seorang _maid_ menghantarkan pesanannya. Setelah melempar senyum tipis sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sang _maid_ pamit undur diri.

Karma menyesap kopi susunya. Manis walau ada rasa pahit. Karma kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Jadi apakah itu cinta ?

Sebagian orang mengatakan cinta itu anugerah, membutakan indera namun euforianya memiliki candu, pewarna hidup dan hal lain yang dielu-elukan. Tapi, tak sedikit orang berkata cinta itu musibah, karena dapat menoreh seribu luka, merobek malam, mematahkan hati hingga hancur lebur bagai serpihan kaca dan membaur dengan debu.

Seperti dirinya,

Dikhianati oleh cintanya sendiri.

Yah, tidak ada romantika kehidupan yang tak memiliki resiko. Selalu ada pahit dibalik manis, selalu ada hitam di atas putih, ada saat untuk senang dan menangis. Semua ada saatnya. Roda kehidupan masih berputar dan ketika roda kehidupan menunjuk ke bawah, Karma bisa apa ?

Orang merasakan manis dan indahnya cinta karena merasakan pahit dan perihnya cinta tapi tak pernah sekalipun untuk berhenti mencinta dan kembali mengulang jatuh cinta. Sama halnya dengan kopi yang baru saja ia sesap. Meski sudah ditambah gula dan susu namun masih saja ada rasa pahit yang membaur, tak memaksa dicecap memang, tapi membuat ketagihan.

Lalu, apakah cinta masih bisa disebut cinta ketika kasih sayang telah kehilangan maknanya ?

Karma hanya terkekeh saat pertanyaan tersebut mampir dipikirannya.

KRIING-

Bel yang terpasang dipintu, menghasilkan bunyi, berhasil mengalihkan atensi Karma. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda nampak tersengal-sengal habis berlari. Ia mendekat ke arah Karma setelah mengatur pernafasannya.

"Karma- _kun_ , ada apa kau memintaku kemari ?" Tanya Nagisa sembari duduk.

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" Jawabnya.

Karma menatap Nagisa, tepat di kedua matanya.

Lantas, haruskah cinta itu mengukung dan merengkuh dalam dekapan posesif ? –

"Nagisa- _kun_ "

"Ya ?"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

–Tidak. Ada kalanya seorang manusia harus berhenti mencintai orang yang dicintainya, bukan karena orang tersayang berhenti mencinta justru menyadari jika orang tercinta dilepaskan akan lebih bahagia.

Karma tersenyum miris menatap sepasang iris _Aqua_ membelalak.

* * *

 _Mencintai itu kata sifat, dicintai itu kata kerja, tapi cinta bukanlah kata benda, melainkan kata hati._

 _-Kang Maman (No tulen ILK)_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **YAAAAH XD**

 **NISTAH ! NISTAH !**

 **Oke ini definisinya campur aduk mana gak nyambung satu sama lain.**

 **Saat tugas, peer, kewajiban panitia numpuk jadi satu dan malah nyempetin bikin FF.**

 **Ini hanya selingan ketika kokoro lelah dan hayati minta dibunuh /jangan**

 **Mungkin pendek karena mau dibuat panjang, tapi bingung alurnya.**

 **Dan, apa-apaan masukin notulen ILK yang bikin brokoro kratak ketika ngomong ?**

 **Okeh cukuph!**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya~**

 **BUT, NO FOR FLAME !**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
